


Roll Over! (Go to Sleep, Captain!)

by KazimaKuwabara



Series: The Captain's Crew [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: Luffy, a kid at heart, sometimes invades his crew's beds.  For comfort, for fort building, for laughing, crying, and comfort, Luffy seeks his crew out. And they would really just like some Goddamn sleep.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: The Captain's Crew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Roll Over! (Go to Sleep, Captain!)

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-time skip and Post-time skip. Some One Piece Stampede moments. Mixed bag here.

**Zoro**

He's not used to someone trying to cling to him at night.

Well... in the "I-just-want-to-sleep," manner.

He's used to strange women trying to lure him and rob him, or lure him and convince him that a night with them will suddenly make him want to put down his swords and give up on his dream. There have even been a few times when men have tried something with Zoro, but that won't work either.

His and Kuina's dream can't be bought so cheaply.

Zoro's getting to his dream. To Kuina's dream. They were going to do it together... but he'll do it alone now. He'll carry her spirit through Wado, and their dream will come true.

So Zoro's a little surprised when the first night of being part of Luffy's crew ( _meager as it is at the moment_ ) that Luffy throws himself on him and... and just goes to sleep.

It's the first time since the Dojo, another human body has settled next to him and been harmless.

 _'Not that I can call this strange guy harmless,'_ Zoro muses, pulling Luffy up by a hank of his hair.

Luffy is still somehow snoring away.

"Hey. Sleep on your side!" Zoro grumbles, shaking the straw-hatted man until he looks at him with a sleepy eye.

"Huh? Oh, Zoro... is it time to wake up?" Luffy mumbles and then looks around. He pouts, his lower lip sticking out in an exaggerated manner as he sees the calm dark sea and black starry sky all around them.

"Hey... it's still dark!" Luffy sighs, and shoots Zoro a glare like he's done something wrong.

"Yeah, I know that-" Zoro tries to argue.

Luffy scoots back close to Zoro and throws himself on him, an arm curled around his waist while Luffy presses his cheek to Zoro's hip.

"Go to sleep! World's greatest swordsmen need sleep too!" Luffy scoffs.

Zoro chokes, "You're scolding me? You're the one sleeping on me!"

Luffy cracks an eye open, and even in the dark Zoro can tell Luffy is giving him a strange look.

"...Is that bad?" Luffy asks, confused and sincere.

The sincerity baffles Zoro and quiets whatever he was going to say. The is an awkward silence that lasts so long, even Luffy seems to be aware that Zoro is stumped.

Luffy laughs softly and then yawns hugely. He scoots closer to Zoro and pats Zoro's stomach, "You must not be used to sleepovers. When I was a kid I always slept next to my Nakama. Shanks, Ace, even that dumb Dadan. It's fine. Go to sleep. It's better with everyone."

Zoro thinks he should maybe shove Luffy away. Maybe even give the kid, his now Captain, a lesson about personal space. But Luffy is just sleeping, as trusting and as unassuming as when Zoro first met him. There's something very nice about that sincerity. He thinks Kuina would have liked it. He thinks she would have said it's good to have a friend as well as a dream.

Or something like that.

It's Kuina's will, and not Zoro's, that compels the former Pirate hunter to lie back down and ignore Luffy as he cuddles against him. It's warmer this way on the open sea anyway.

"Roll over, Zoro! Your swords are poking me!" Luffy whines.

Zoro snorts, "Shut up. Go to sleep, Captain."

It's the first time Zoro sleeps easily in front of someone else. Strangely, the first of many.

**Nami**

It is the first night of Nami's real life as a pirate.

It had been forced on her before...

But now that her village and island were freed. Now that Arlong Park was destroyed... Nami could breathe. She could choose her path, and settle into a new life. She could have a dream, and she honestly believed she could do it too. She was going to create a map of the world... and then who else knows.

But the decision was hers, and hers alone. It wasn't going to be for anyone, or under the command of anyone.

She was free.

Lying in her hammock, she was peaceful, her heart calm and unburdened. 

It was so light, she thought she'd float away.

A door opened and Luffy, half-asleep wandered in.

A nervous tension set into Nami's muscles. Luffy had been here before. Tried to crawl into bed with her and get some sleep. Nami had nearly beat him black and blue. This went on for a long time. She didn't understand what Luffy wanted, and it only hit her that he wanted to sleep- _and that was it_ -when he fell asleep against her shoulder once.

He'd woken from his nap, and laughed and said, "Oh! Nami! You didn't hit me this time!"

She didn't say anything then, but he had confused her. What did he want?

Now, Luffy had earned her trust.

She felt... like she owed him.

Maybe...

"W-What are you doing here Luffy?" Nami asked, trying to keep her tone lax. But even to her own ears, her voice was full of tension.

Luffy turned to her, eyes drooping sleepily. He stared for several long minutes and then smiled. Lifting his arms with triumph, he begat a sleepy cheer, "Nami! You're my navigator!"

Nami stared at her Captain and nodded, "Y...Yeah?"

With a proud little laugh, he wandered over to her hammock and leaned in until he toppled over, causing the hammock to swing in a violent momentum.

"Luffy!! What the hell!?"

"Shishishishi! Roll over! Gimmie some blankets!" Luffy cackled, wiggling and worming his way under Nami's blanket until he was right beside her.

A ball of anxiety was in Nami's stomach, but the tension, "Luffy, for the last time! What are you doing here?!"

Luffy's tired eyes snapped open, at last looking a little more alert, and his eyes met hers. They were honest eyes, the same honest eyes that had trusted her. That had wanted her to join his crew. That hadn't believed she'd betrayed him or the others about Arlong. That believed in her as no one else had.

What was she worried about again?

Luffy's hand clasped hers, and he squeezed, a huge smile spreading on his face, "Nami! Let's have a sleepover!"

Nami let her hand stay in Luffy's grip, his hand squeezing her limp hand tight. She hadn't held someone's hand like this since Bell-mère died. Her fingers flexed, and as Nami tentatively let go of all her worry, mistrust, and fear, she folded her fingers over his hand. Their hands laced together was right somehow.

Nicest thing she'd held in a long time.

"What... what do you do at a sleepover?" Nami asks, voice quiet.

"Talk! Play! tell spooky stories! Eat! Eat again! Build a fort! Eat!" Luffy laughed, a yawn cutting him off.

He pressed his cheek against her shoulder, and mumbles, "Sleep too."

"You just want to sleep here?" Nami asked, again needing to clarify what Luffy wanted. She had to be sure. Luffy was strange but well... surely he was still like any other hot-blooded male?

"Yeah. Sleeping with your friends is better. It's no good to be alone," Luffy mumbled, his eyes closed.

Nami squeezed Luffy's hand. It was warm.

"Just this once," Nami mutters and sighs, settling into her pillow.

After a beat, she growls, "And don't tell anyone I let you!"

"Why not?" 

"Because I said!"

"Aw, but Sanji was saying something about wanting to-"

"Shut up! Go to sleep Captain, or I'll kick you out!" Nami snaps, shooting a glare at Luffy.

His eyes aren't open to see it, but he's still pouting, his brows knitted together as he frowns. He burrows in her blankets and keeps his cheek pressed to her shoulder. As if still sensing Nami's nervousness, he does not cuddle or cling to her tightly. 

Only their hands remain laced together tight, and that is something Nami's not minding so much.

It's baby steps to getting comfortable.

But Nami thinks, because it's Luffy, they'll get there soon.

**Usopp**

Delta Island is far behind them now, Sabo's fire pathway having given the Straw Hats plenty of time to escape. It was another wild adventure, but once again they've escaped with their lives and without Gol D Roger's treasure. And if they all thought about it, who needed an eternal pose to the end of their journey anyway? Luffy was right... they'd get there, their own way.

Though Nami was still a little upset about it no matter what was said. 

She kept shaking Luffy and then despairing knowing that even if she'd been present somehow, he still would have destroyed the pose.

Usopp was in the middle of laughing again, before he winced, a hand going to his side. His laugh turned into an abrupt painful cough, and then two large gentle hands were on his back and chest.

"Let's get you in my office," Chopper says gently, now in his heavy point form, his large hands resting gingerly but firmly, on the sniper's injured body.

"You already treated me..." Usopp whined a little, his breath a little wheezy.

"I gave you a preliminary, but that wheeze has me nervous about your ribs... you went through a lot Usopp," Chopper says kindly, and then scoops Usopp off his feet. He's not going to let Usopp protest; he's a patient now, and patients get treated. Usopp knows the drill.

As Usopp is carried into the medical bay, he hears Sanji aggressively hiss, "So what happened out there? Why is Usopp like that? Weren't you all watching him?" His voice is filled with protective concern, but it only serves to make Usopp feel more pathetic. Of course... he was someone who needed watching.

Once again, he's failed his Captain.

It's a relief when Chopper shuts the door and begins the examination.

A little later, Chopper is done and has instructed Usopp not to move. His ribs are cracked, and one is dangerously close to being broken.

"You're going to stay in bed for a little while. No more strain! I need to talk to Nami about our next stop, so just try and rest up," Chopper instructs. He's holding something back, something he does when he's really concerned. It normally means they are low on medical supplies, and that always gives the little reindeer reason to worry and be overprotective.

Usopp plays good patient and settles into the pillows. Being worried over is something he normally likes... but right now...

Usopp sighs. 

Right now he feels like a failure. Like that person, he was back on Water 7. 

A weakling who couldn't hold on to his Captain's treasure.

It stings. This loss stings. It's just like before...

The door bangs open, and Usopp's eyes snap open.

Luffy is stomping over, brows knit with concern. Usopp opens his mouth to say something, but Luffy is already clambering to join Usopp on bed, somehow being mindful of where he puts his hands.

"Roll over Usopp! I'm comin' in!" Luffy grumbles, immediately curling against the sniper and stealing all the covers.

"Ow! Hey!" Usopp protests, making room for Luffy very slowly, "I can't move around super easily you know!"

Luffy ignores Usopp, and curls against him, his arms and legs lopping through Usopp's. He is avoiding the core of Usopp's body, but does not seem to care about coiling around the sniper's injured legs and arms. Usopp winces but lets his Captain get comfortable. It'll be easier on him if he just lets it happen. Usopp's learned early on, his Captain, well, he's a bit of a cuddler.

When Luffy is settled, Usopp rearranged the blankets, managing to get some back for himself.

"Chopper says your ribs are really bad. And that we need to be careful because if you move too much you'll get internal bleeding!" Luffy says, voice almost serious.

Usopp fluffs his pillow and settles his head into it, his black curls splaying behind him. Turning to look at his Captain, Usopp jokes, "But that's where all the blood is supposed to be!"

Luffy grins, and then laughs, "That's what I said! And then Nami and Chopper got real mad!"

Usopp snickers, his laughter fading into coughs as his ribs protest his chuckling. Luffy's smile fades, and Usopp sees that in the corner of his eye. Without turning to look at Luffy, Usopp mutters, "...I'm sorry Luffy. I failed you... again! I... I couldn't hang on to the treasure!"

"Stop," Luffy's tone is commanding, and the tone makes Usopp hurt. Tears sting his eyes, and his chest feels heavy. Like a stone is pressing in on his chest.

Luffy squeezes Usopp's arm, and his hand finds Usopp's. His grasp is gentle.

In a soft, but very grave tone, Luffy says, "Your life is worth more than treasure. I don't want any treasure if it costs you." 

Usopp looks at Luffy, his Captain awaiting his surprised gaze.

With a disappointed frown, Luffy asks, "Did you forget? My Nakama are the most important thing!"

Tears roll down Usopp's cheeks. Wobbly he mutters, "I... I forgot."

Luffy sighs, and lightly headbutts Usopp's brow. It hurts anyway.

"Well don't forget!" Luffy huffs, shaking his head with annoyance. He settles against Usopp, and grumbles, "I need my entire crew to get to One Piece. If something were to happen to any of you... it's just not worth it. I don't want to be the pirate king without you. What would the point be, if we're not all together at the end?"

Usopp puts his cheek against the top of Luffy's head, openly weeping. His heart is bursting with happiness. To save a little bit of his pride, Usopp murmurs, "Go to sleep Captain... I promise... I'll remember next time."

Luffy sighs, and squeezes Usopp's arm and leg, his rubbery limbs coiling tight and secure against Usopp, "Well... okay. But if you forget again..." There's a pause like Luffy might make a threat, but instead, he laughs, "Well I guess I'll just have to remind you all over again."

Usopp pretends to be sleeping. He can only hope Luffy mistakes his tears for drool.

**Sanji**

They've really made a mess out of his kitchen while he was away.

Sanji shakes his head and rolls up his sleeves. Big Mom is behind them, as is Pudding, and what lies ahead is a reunion with his friends.

He hopes they've been eating well without him.

Turning to his pantry Sanji opens it up. He's got a lot to do. There's a lot to fix.

He wants everything back in tip-top shape, back to the ways he had it before.

If his kitchen is in order, things will go back to the way it was before.

Back to when Sanji was only "Black Leg Sanji."

Back when "Vinsmoke," was left out.

The way it should be.

Sanji rubbed his eyes, a hand stilled on a tub of flour that had been moved down near a bin of rice. He needed things to go back to normal.

"Oi! Sanji! Are you making more dinner!" Luffy's hopeful, cheerful voice interrupts Sanji's thoughts.

The chef glances behind him and sees Luffy hanging in the doorway. He's grinning at him, half of his body leaning towards the fridge. No doubt, he had wanted to try and sneak a snack.

"No Luffy, you've had dinner! My kitchen isn't fully restored yet... I'm fixing it!" Sanji sighs, pulling a cigarette from his front pocket, and pointing it at Luffy. The person who ruined his kitchen in the first place.

The person who rescued him and brought him home.

Luffy's smile turns into a frown, and he cranes his head back to look outside. He rights his head with a rubbery snap and declares, "It's night time! And your watch ended a while ago! Bedtime! You can clean tomorrow!"

"No, no, I need to fix it up now!" Sanji protests, voice a little more petulant than he had intended.

"The mess will be here tomorrow. And in the daylight, we can fix it. It's night time! Time to sleep!" Luffy argues, some wisdom peeking through his childish words.

"I need it fixed now!" Sanji says, back rigid, and voice shaking, "I want it all... back to normal."

Luffy does not walk to Sanji. He stretches his arms, curls them around the cook's waist, and tugs Sanji to him. Sanji gasps startled and falls into his Captain's embrace, embarrassment setting in as soon as Luffy has him in his grasp. It's made worse, when Luffy hugs Sanji tight, nuzzling his face into Sanji's neck and cheek. If anyone else was awake; if they had seen this, Sanji would have died from embarrassment.

"Things will go back to normal. You can't make it go any faster. You gotta rest. You gotta sleep," Luffy's tone is serious, and Sanji suspects his Captain is speaking about more than Sanji's kitchen. Luffy can be surprisingly good about understanding something others think he won't notice.

"It's a mess right now, but it can be restored. Easily. But... you need a little help. Daylight will do some good... and Nami, Brook, Chopper, and me can help. Carrot will help too if you ask... and if the kitchen isn't ready when we meet up with the others... they'll help too," Luffy says firmly, his cheek in the crook of Sanji's neck, and no longer nuzzling. "You don't have to do everything alone. There's no need to rush. Rest now."

The words are gentle, resolute, and only slightly commanding. But Sanji recognizes his Captain has given him an order. One he needed to hear.

Sighing, Sanji straightens up, quietly enduring Luffy's grip on him.

"Okay... okay. You're right Captain... this... this can wait," Sanji says looking out at his kitchen.

Luffy looks out over it too, "It's not so bad anyhow. There's not much to do. You've already done the hardest part!" Luffy laughs, a huge grin stretching on his face.

Sanji cranes his neck to stare back at him. He'll never know where that wisdom comes from... or if it's real wisdom and Luffy has somehow just landed on the right words. Maybe it's a mix of the two... Sanji doubts he'll ever know.

Sanji sighs, turns from his kitchen, and heads for the men's quarters. Unsurprisingly, Luffy remains clinging to his back, laughing as Sanji struggles to get them downstairs and to their beds. He's not even surprised when Luffy doesn't let go, and Sanji obviously has to endure sleeping with this rubber man drooling on his shoulder.

"Luffy... get off will ya?" Sanji tries, standing by his own bunk with a sigh.

"Nuh," is the reply that comes out from behind his back. Luffy's arms coil tighter.

Sanji sighs again and turns his back to his bed. He falls backward on to his bed, Luffy crushed beneath him. His Captain's arms flail for a moment, but Sanji remains still, uncomfortably starfished over his Captain's body. He lets himself relax and grow heavy anyway.

"No! Sanji! You're heavy! Roll over!" Luffy complains.

"Go to your own bunk," Sanji returns, unable to keep the smile from his voice.

Luffy stills beneath him, and then brattily mutters, "No. Don' wanna..."

"Then endure."

"No! Sanji! Roll over!"

"Go to sleep, Captain."

Sanji will eventually make room for Luffy.

Luffy is the kind of guy who can't leave others alone. So you might as well make space for him. Overall... it's a good thing.

**Chopper**

The people Chopper has decided to join up with.... these pirates... are different than he had expected. 

They are wild, and fun; crazy, and reckless.

He's amazed they made it this long without a doctor actually.

A glance at Zoro' sloppy scars, most he's apparently gotten since joining this crew, are very telling. 

Chopper adds Zoro to the top of his list of crewmates he should watch.

He's not the only one of course. Nami's, work until she drops attitude, is worrying too. Sanji's, I can endure any injury for women, or to make a really delicious meal, is also troubling. He had thought Usopp might be safe, he seemed to know not to go looking for trouble, but strangely enough, Usopp, while a stout proclaimer of his dislike for pain and trouble, often would stand his ground in the face of it. And then there was Princess Vivi, the woman the crew was trying to get back to her homeland. She was resolute, determined, proud, and stubborn. She seemed like someone who was made to endure... it worried him that she might not know when she could break.

And of course, worst of all was the Captain, Luffy.

He was a magnet for injuries. Accidental drownings. Overeating. Bruises, bumps, lumps, fractions, scratches, breaks... the list went on and on. Worst of all, was he seemed unaffected by the pain. It's like he didn't notice when he was injured, his pain threshold just set too high.

"On second thought, Luffy needs to be at the top of the list," Chopper mumbles to himself, shaking his head.

"The top of what? The top of a pile of meat? Are we eating?"

Luffy's half shout startles Chopper so hard he jumps, and the Captain snatches him up. Luffy laughs, sits on the deck, and cuddles Chopper into his lap.

Here is another strange thing about his crew... they certainly seem to like cuddlers.

He has had to remind them countless times, he's not a toy, and yet it seems to already be their habit to scoop him up, and cuddle him, or carry him around.

It's not nice at all, and nor does it make him happy... assholes.

"No, there's no food!" Chopper sighs, looking up at his smiling Captain.

Luffy grins at him, "Well maybe we can go get some."

Chopper smiles and shakes his head. Wiggling he protests, "Put me down! Why are you hugging me! I'm not a pet!"

"Nope! Even better, you're my doctor!" Luffy says with a smug laugh.

His pride in Chopper, also doesn't make Chopper happy, but that goes without saying.

Still... he's worried that maybe he's being treated like a baby or something... and complains this to Nami later that evening.

The navigator chuckles, a map in her hand, and a compass in the other. Tucking some hair behind her ear she informs him, "You're not a pet, you're a member of this crew. Trust me. Our Captain is a cuddler with those on his crew."

Chopper's mouth drops open and he doesn't quite know what to say to her proclamation.

Nami marks something off on her map, and tuts, "Don't be too alarmed when he crawls into bed with you. He doesn't mean anything by it."

Chopper thinks there's some sort of joke being played on him... like hazing. But that night, Luffy does roll into Chopper's hammock, heavily flopping all over him.

Zoro is walking by when it happens, and Chopper meets Zoro's eyes with obvious alarm. Zoro grins, a glint in his eye. He reached over and pats Chopper's head, "Don't worry about it. Luffy does this."

"Why?" Chopper squeaks.

Usopp, poised to leave the room for his night watch, and Sanji from the top of his bunk, both say, "Nakama."

Zoro says, "That's how Luffy is."

Luffy, already mostly asleep, nuzzles Chopper's cheek, "You're part of my crew. You're my Nakama. Mine. It's better to be together anyway... and it's your first night." He yawns, his mouth stretching far wider than any normal person's, "I don't want you to be lonely... Roll over a bit! Your antler is pokey!"

Chopper his eyes swimming with tears, and his face set in a scowl, snaps, "Shut up asshole! Just... just go to sleep, Captain!"

He hears laughter, and there's something warm about the fact that it's not at his expense.

Luffy drools on him, the first night of many. Chopper finds, he doesn't mind.

**Robin**

Robin's not sure what is going on, but it's something strange.

She had been lounging in one of the comfortable wooden chaise longue chairs on deck, when Luffy had flopped down on her. His cheek is on her lap, and he is starfished across her lower body, his limbs dropped on the deck in what doesn't look like a very comfortable position.

Luffy isn't so much the surprising feature here. She's used to seeing Luffy act strangely... but she's also used to the crew reacting.

No one is even batting an eye to Luffy right now.

Sanji, who she thought would immediately react based on the short bit of time she's come to know him, has just walked on by, sighing a little grumpily at the sight, but otherwise keeping his words to himself.

Robin looks around the ship.

Usopp is fishing nearby, and nods at her, before returning his attention back to the sea.

Chopper is wrapping up one of Zoro's injuries, something the swordsman caused while training.

And Nami is sipping on a drink while looking over a map.

No one seems to notice, or care, what Luffy is doing.

Sighing, Robin prods Luffy in his forehead, her new Captain frowning as she does so. She keeps it up until he, at last, opens a sleepy eye.

"Oh... Robin. Stop that! Roll over a little, I'm tired!" He says, a smile in his sleepy words.

"What are you doing, Captain?" She asks, brows raised as she meets his eye.

"Sleeping," he answers, his tone confused as to why she's asking.

"Why on me?" Robin prods.

"Why not on you?" Luffy grumbles, sitting up so that he can drape his arms across her lap and then rest his chin on his arms.

Robin doesn't really have an argument against it, other than she would like her personal space. But she feels like he's going to need a better argument than that.

"It's always better to sleep with someone else. It's lonely to do it alone," Luffy says as if everything he is saying is a hard fact, "I want to sleep with you."

"You normally sleep on your shipmates?" Robin asks, a second brow rising as well.

Luffy grins, and nods, "Yeah!" He then laughs loudly, "They were weird about it at first too!"

Robin hears a few uncomfortable coughs and glances to Sanji and Nami. They look at her and nod, indicating Luffy is telling her the truth. Robin can't help but linger her eyes on Sanji, surprised the chef has let Luffy sleep with him at all.

Feeling like this might be a futile statement, Robin suggests, "Why don't you go sleep with one of the others? Zoro looks like he'll be taking a nap soon."

"I don't want Zoro, I want you!" Luffy says, settling back down on Robin's laps.

Something about those words, make Robin's throat tight.

_He wanted her._

Trying to school her flustered emotions, she sighs, "Well... I guess it can't be helped. Goto sleep Captain."

He laughs a little, already half drifted off.

"But Luffy... you better not sneak into my Cabin."

"I won't. Everyone already warned me not to!"

**Franky**

Two years is a long time to be separated from your crew, your family, the closest people you've ever had in your life... so Franky isn't surprised when shortly after their reunion, Luffy comes down to Franky's workshop and drapes himself across one of the cyborg's huge shoulders.

"Frankkkkyyyy," Luffy whines, "Quit working! Bedtime!"

Franky chuckles, slowly setting down his tools, "I'm just tinkering on something for the ship!"

"Ooohhh! Something fun?" Luffy asks, crawling to peek over Franky's shoulder.

Franky puts a hand in front of Luffy's face, and shoves him back, "No sir! Not until it's done, Captain!"

Franky stands, Luffy whining in disappointment.

Reaching behind him, Franky pulls Luffy around so he can cradle him in his arms. There's a bed in his workshop, and he figures they can stay down here and sleep. Franky has a lot of work to do in the morning after all. 

Franky tosses Luffy on the bed, and then unceremoniously falls on top of him, Luffy cackling in delight.

His muffled voice comes from behind him, giggling and sleepy, "Roll over! You're heavy!"

Franky snickers, and obliges, shifting so his Captain can get more comfortable.

Luffy decides he's more comfortable sprawled on top of one of Franky's massive new arms.

Franky sniggers, grinning at his Captain from ear to ear.

Luffy smiles back and runs a gentle hand down Franky's back. Luffy's eyes roam over Franky's body for a moment, and then in a curious but concerned tone, Luffy asks, "Did getting your new body hurt?" 

Sometimes, the child-like behaviors of his Captain make Franky feel old... but then especially loyal.

"Nah," Franky says, about to dismiss it casually, but Luffy's touch on his back becomes firm and strong.

Luffy meets Franky's eye, and his voice is stronger now. He is all Captain when he asks, "Are you sure?"

Franky smiles, more than a little touched. With a little more honesty he says, "Not much. Just a little... but all change, comes with its pains."

Luffy looks very serious, his other hand lingering over his scarred chest.

"Yes," he agrees, and softer, "Yes."

Franky puts a large hand on Luffy's back, practically engulfing his Captain, "Go to sleep, Captain. I'm here. We're all here. That won't change."

Luffy's eyes shine, a mingling mixture of pride, relief, and other joyous emotions Franky isn't confident enough to name. He smiles, laughing lightly, "Right! G'night Franky."

Franky yawns and closes his eyes. He keeps his strong hand on Luffy's back, promising to keep his words with his Captain.

**Brook**

"Ah... so it has come to this..." Brook muses, eyeing his Captain suspiciously.

Luffy, arms loaded with pillows, blankets, and a charmingly cute stuffed whale, stands across from Brook, almost as if in a standoff.

"I'm afraid so," Luffy says solemnly, his voice grim and determined.

"I've warned... I'm not good for cuddling," Brook says, setting his weapon aside. He doesn't want any accidental mishaps if Luffy decides to chase him.

"You're just sharp... but I've got pillows!" Luffy says smugly.

"I'm also cold," Brook adds, throwing off his hat. He doesn't want it to be crushed.

"I've got blankets for that too!" Luffy says with an over-exaggerated nod.

"Captain, I'm afraid you squeeze too tight... you cracked my ribs the last time you tried!" Brook says gravely and steps out of his nice dress shoes. He doesn't want them to go flying.

"That's why Usopp and Nami made this!" Luffy holds up the giant stuffed whale. His eyes are buttons, and he's a little ugly...

But only a little, because he kind of looks like Laboon, too.

"I'll squeeze this instead of your ribs!" Luffy declares with a huge grin. His eyes shine, "There's no escaping me tonight!"

Brook clicks his teeth together, and chuckles a little eerily, "Well... if there's no escaping it-"

Luffy has launched himself at Brook like a slingshot. Blankets, pillows, and the crude whale pillow fill Brook's vision, and then when he swaddled in all those soft things, Luffy coils himself around Brook like a spring.

Luffy presses his cheek against what would be Brook's cheek, a soft bit of blanket keeping Luffy from getting poked too hard by Brook's literal boney face.

"Well Captain... it seems you've captured me at last," Brook is giggling, wiggling a little as he is wrapped in layers of plush.

"Mm-hmm! Roll over a bit! I want some blankets too!" Luffy grumbles, pushing his way into the blankets.

"Captain, aren't these here to protect me from your terrible grip?" Brook chuckles.

"No, that's what Laboon the 2nd is for!" Luffy guffaws, shoving Laboon against Brook's side.

Brook cackles amusedly, and advises, "Goto sleep, Captain! And please... don't crush me in your sleep again!"

"Drink more milk!" Luffy petulantly sasses back.

"I drink plenty of milk, and my bones are strong as steel! You're just monstrously strong!"

"No! Usopp and Zoro, and Nami, and Robin, and-"

"I know where you're going! You have definitely fractured Usopp's bones in your bedtime cuddles!"

"I'm getting better!" Luffy snaps defensively and sets Brook off in a loud cackling of laughter.

It's nice to be apart of a crew again... and there's something especially nice about being part of Luffy's crew."

**Jinbe**

Slowly, Jinbe awakens, Luff's rubbery cheek pressing into his arm.

Not too long ago, Luffy had woken from the transfusion Jinbe had supplied. It had been a relief for all, but now, it appears Luffy has decided to snuggle up against Jinbe's side.

Jinbe isn't sure how he was found, the room he was staying in, is nowhere near Luffy's, but he's not surprised to see the man he plans to call Captain.

Gently, the Fishman reached out and places a warm, heavy hand on Luffy's head, "Ah, Luffy... you should roll over... you'll agitate your arm."

Luffy softly mutters, "No... you roll over." 

He then giggles, as if he's made some sort of clever joke.

His happiness is catchy, and Jinbe lets out his own low rumbly laugh.

"Jinbe... join my crew!" Luffy commands, his voice the promise of a new adventure.

"Goto sleep Luffy..." Jinbe sighs, "Goto sleep, Captain. I already told you, I was joining you."

Luffy says nothing back, and Jinbe is sure Luffy is asleep; out before he could hear the answer.

Jinbe will probably be asked again to join Luffy's crew.

 _'Well he can ask as many times as he wants, the answer will always be the same,'_ Jinbe muses and then closes his eyes.

He sleeps content at the prospects that await him in the new dawn of tomorrow.

He thinks, with a proud grin, that with Luffy as his Captain, that tomorrow has never felt so exciting.


End file.
